1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall box, and more particularly to a wall box for mounting electric wiring devices or switches to wall members, and having a light device for generating indicating lights in dark environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical wall boxes have been developed and provided for mounting electric wiring devices or switches to wall members, and comprise one or more plate members to be secured to the wall members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,330 to Tanaka et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,343 to Graef et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,698 to Takagi et al. disclose three of the typical wall boxes for mounting electric wiring devices or switches to wall members.
However, the typical wall boxes do not have any light devices for generating indicating lights, such that the typical wall boxes may not be clearly seen and found in dark environments.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wall boxes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wall box for mounting electric wiring devices or switches to wall members, and having a light device for generating indicating lights in dark environments.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wall box comprising a housing including at least one switch provided thereon, and including at least one orifice formed therein, a frame attached to the housing, and including at least one light device attached thereto and engaged through the orifice of the housing for generating lights, and a transparent cover plate attached to the housing, and including an opening formed therein for receiving the switch of the housing, and for exposing the switch. The lights generated by the light device are emittable out through the transparent cover plate, for lighting dark environment.
The cover plate includes a plurality of projections extended therein for light refracting purposes.
The housing includes at least one lock cavity formed therein, the cover plate includes at least one catch extended therefrom, to engage into the lock cavity of the housing, and to detachably lock the cover plate to the housing.
The housing includes at least one aperture formed therein, the frame includes a switch button attached thereto, and extended out through the aperture of the housing, for being depressed to actuate the light devices. The cover plate includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the switch button, and for allowing the switch button to be partially extended out of the cover plate.
The housing includes at least one aperture formed therein, the frame includes a switch member attached thereto, and aligned with the aperture of the housing, for adjusting a brightness of the light device. The cover plate includes an aperture formed therein and aligned with the aperture of the housing, for allowing the switch member to be operated.
A photo-conductive resistance may further be provided for selectively actuating the light device. A variable resistance may further be provided for adjusting the brightness of the light device.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.